The present invention relates to retainer strips for screens and screen covers, and, more particularly, to low-profile, universal retainer strips for removably fastening screen covers to framed screens and the like, such as are used for porches.
Screened porches remain a popular addition to constructions, as they enhance the enjoyment of the out-of-doors regardless of ambient conditions. The screening blocks the entry of insects and admits air to the area of the porch so enclosed. Although meshed screens are ideal to block the entry of undesired objects, while still maintaining a comfortable temperature for the occupants, these screens must frequently be replaced because of damage or degradation. Additionally, the screening can become dirty so as to require cleaning, which cannot be done effectively with the screens in place and it is impractical to clean the screens by removing them completely.
Typically, porches are screened by erecting a simple wooden framing to enclose the porch in a series of panels and to which framing the screening material is nailed or tacked. The nails or tacks are covered with furring strips to give the structure a finished appearance. Removal of the screening, therefore, involves prying off the furring strips and pulling the nails or tacks from the framing with the resulting damage to the framing. Furthermore, the screening may run over several panels so that a large area of screening may have to be replaced to effect a repair needed in only one panel.
In some areas of the country, such as along the sea coast, where screening is especially susceptible to damage, and where relatively frequent replacement of screening is necessary, elaborate framing with removable screened elements is available. This framing is usually made of aluminum and is relatively expensive to install. It also lacks the flexibility of wood framing and, to some, the aesthetic appeal of painted or stained wood.
One device for attaching screens to framing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,797, issued to the present inventor, which is incorporated herein by reference. In this prior art device, a low-profile, universal retaining strip is provided for removably fastening screens and the like to framing.
During colder months, screen covers are temporarily used over screening to keep porches warmer by both blocking cold air from flowing into the porch and helping to keep warmer air within the porch. This approach is sometimes referred to as “winterizing,” which results in “winterized” porches. These screen covers are typically thin clear plastic, such as made from polyethylene or vinyl. The more fitted these covers are to the mesh screens, the more effective they are at maintaining a comfortable porch climate. Although a snug fit between the screens and the screen covers can be achieved through the use retaining strips, such as the Green device, these strips oftentimes tear or fray the screen covers during either the removal or installation of the covers. Furthermore, screen covers can neither be repaired nor reused once they are torn.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a retaining strip that can removably fasten both screens and screen covers without also damaging the screen covers.